world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031615LilyNotVyllen
08:05 -- spiritedScion SS began pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 20:05 -- 08:06 GT: Haha who the fuck. 08:06 SS: print("H3y. H3y Lily. I did a thing.") 08:06 GT: Oh my fucking God. 08:06 SS: print("And by a thing I m3an h3lp b3caus3 I fuck3d up lmaoooo.") 08:06 GT: OK, you're a twink. There's no way you aren't a twink with that color. 08:07 SS: print("I n3v3r said that.") 08:07 GT: And yet. 08:07 SS: print("don't assum3 things about m3 shitlord.") 08:07 GT: Yeah this is Vyllen isn't it. 08:07 GT: What'd you do, dumbass. 08:07 SS: print("Hahah I wast3d my sh3nanicit3 to r3roll my rac3.") 08:08 GT: You DIDN'T. 08:08 SS: print("Y3ah I did.") 08:08 GT: That's it. 08:08 GT: I'm done. 08:08 -- spiritedScion SS sends topkek.png -- 08:09 GT: You have officially reached maximum fuckup. 08:09 GT: I hope you're proud of yourself. 08:09 SS: print("Don't t3ll anyon3 y3t though, it's suppos3d to b3 lik3 a surpris3 or som3thing. Anyways, I'm both3ring you b3caus3 I n33d som3 s3rious l3ssons on Twink cultur3 or som3 shit. Assimilat3 m3 or what3v3r.") 08:09 GT: First things first, twinks don't really do the whole homosexuality thing far as I've seen. 08:10 SS: print("What's that suppos3d to m3an?") 08:10 SS: print("N3ith3r do trolls, dummy.") 08:10 GT: No, I mean, they're strictly hetero. 08:11 GT: Quick summary: Yer fucked, loverboi. 08:11 SS: print("Alright? I... gu3ss that's not an issu3? I dunno. Ar3 you implying my Rubi is a dud3 or som3thin'?") 08:11 GT: I'm just saying, the way you talk about Jack... 08:12 SS: print("Vyll3n blush3s from b3hind his comput3r scr33n 08:12 SS: print("Okay first of all, I look up to Jack. W3 shar3 th3 sam3 int3r3sts and stuff. It is strictly non-homo.") 08:12 GT: Mhm. 08:13 SS: print("Okay so b3sid3s, your fuckin' s3x stuff, what 3ls3, you p3rv?") 08:14 GT: Uhhh. Be reallllly careful what you eat. 08:14 GT: You eat anything raw that used to be an animal, you get traits of that substance. 08:14 GT: Forever. No takebacksies. 08:14 SS: print(":|") 08:14 GT: I'm a halfie, so I revert back after a while, but you're full, so it sticks. 08:15 SS: print("What can I 3at th3n?") 08:15 GT: Anything you want to, so long as you cook it reallll good. Why do you think I burn my burgers all the time? 08:16 SS: print("I just assum3d you hat3d anything with flavor. But okay, that's an okay comp.") 08:17 SS: print("Oh man, how will I g3t food if I don't want to l3av3 my room y3t?") 08:17 SS: print("I kind of think a N3on Y3llow-3y3d, bald pal3 skin dud3 coming out of th3 troll kids room would rais3 att3ntion.") 08:18 GT: I'll bring you stuff once I get back to Base, dweeb. 08:18 SS: print("<3") 08:19 SS: print("Okay so what oth3r BS cultural stuff should I know about? Any w3ird rituals wh3r3 you sacrafic3 coolant to your PC gods or som3thin'?") 08:20 GT: Depends. You got a title? 08:20 SS: print("Uh... My sh33t is callin' m3 a High Pri3st.") 08:21 GT: ...huh. 08:21 GT: I ain't got shit, man. 08:21 GT: Theoretically you'll get SICK BONUSES or something. Might need stims for that, though. 08:22 SS: print("Okay how do I scor3 SICK BONUSES and 'stims.' ") 08:22 SS: print("U got a hookup man, Lily?") 08:22 GT: I have sources. 08:22 SS: print("Or woman, I don't discriminat3.") 08:23 GT: I'll see what I can get you. Might have to tattle, though. 08:23 SS: print("T_T 08:23 SS: print("Only to th3 uh... right p3opl3, pls. Pr3f3rrably p3opl3 who won't kill m3 instantly at my m3ntion.") 08:24 GT: No promises. 08:24 GT: Twinks are kind of universally homicidal in different fascinating ways. 08:24 GT: So, once again, you done fucked up. 08:25 SS: print("Salty. Hat3 to sound cru3l but, I don't wanna 3nd up lik3 Thiago.") 08:25 SS: print("Hang on you and Ac3nia ar3n't homicidal. Is that mor3 Halfling BS?") 08:26 GT: I guess? 08:27 SS: print("Eh.") 08:27 SS: print("I'm giving mys3lf uh... thr33 days, tops. Plac3 your bids.") 08:28 GT: I'll put a boonbond on 5 minutes. 08:29 SS: print("Don't jynx it asshol3. =P") 08:30 GT: Well, that's about all the twink stuff I can remember. Might wanna tell Rubi to make a Primer or some shit? Or hell, I wouldn't mind some security on my end from any twinks looking to mosey in on mine. I don't think we even have to be quadranted, if Acey and Jack are any indication. 08:31 SS: print("Works for m3 I gu3ss. Unl3ss you also hav3 a hilariously OP sadist, going for your marriago thing too.") 08:31 GT: Not that I know of. 08:31 SS: print("So r3assuring.") 08:31 GT: Aight, I'll whip something up and give it to ya when I'm ready. 08:32 GT: Also I hope you know I'm going to tease you relentlessly once everyone else finds out. 08:32 SS: print("Ha ha. SO m3an.") 08:32 GT: Always. 8P 08:33 SS: print("I b3t you'r3 just j3alous b3caus3 you don't hav3 a ball3r handl3. But alright, l8r Lily. S33 you soon ;o") 08:33 GT: Mm. 08:34 SS: print("Wow fin3. Don't 3v3n say goodby3. T_T") 08:34 GT: Later, nerd. 08:34 -- spiritedScion SS ceased pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 20:34 --